Angel...
by SarahSnape
Summary: My character is Angel, a Brennan and Emma Romance, and this is my first fic!
1. Default Chapter

*~*Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters of Mutant X. I do own Angelique Tsuki.*~*  
  
Â   
  
~TA School for Girls; Tokyo, Japan: Angelique's POV~  
  
Â   
  
I sat in study hall with my nose in a book...I heard, "Angelique you are wanted in the headmaster's office." I said, "Yes mam." I got my things and I and I left.  
  
Â   
  
~Office of headmaster Sei~  
  
Â   
  
I knocked on the door and I said, "Mr. Sei you wanted to see me?" I heard, "Come in Miss Tsuki." I opened the door and I walked in. I saw a white haired man and my headmaster. He said, "Miss Tsuki this man here says that he is your uncle. Do you know who he is?" I looked at the man and I said, "No but as far as I can tellhe could be. I really don't know!" The headmaster said, "Well he would like to take you out to get to know you. What is your answer?" I looked back at the man and I said, "Ok that would be fine." I saw the sinister smile on the man's face and we left.  
  
Â   
  
~Limo with "uncle"~  
  
Â   
  
I sat and I felt the man's hand roaming up my leg. I looked down and I pushed his hand away and I said, "Don't do that please." He said, "Are you sure that you want that?" I watched as he lunged at me knocking against the door of the car. I was scared. He turned me so that I was lying on my back. He said, "Aww don't worry it only hurts once." I watched as he hit me in the face and then I saw nothing. 


	2. the Dream...o_O

*~*Sanctuary: Emma's Dream*~*  
  
Â   
  
I am standing in an alley. It is during a thunderstorm and it is very windy. I see a child lying on the ground. She's beaten and naked. I see a fog surround her and I hear, 'Why me?'  
  
Â   
  
*~*End Dream: Emma's POV*~*  
  
Â   
  
I wake up and I feel the girl's emotions. I get up and I put on a robe and I leave my room.  
  
Â   
  
*~*The Quiet Room*~*  
  
Â   
  
I see Adam practicing tai-chi. I say, "Adam can I speak to you for a minute?" He looked at me and said, "Of course Emma." I watched as he walked towards me. He picked up a towel and he asked, "What's up?" I said, "Adam can other empaths connect with each other?" He said, "Well I am not sure. Why?" I said, "I had a dream and I was in an alley. It was during a thunderstorm. I saw a little child lying on the ground battered and naked. I watched as the child was surrounded by a fog. Then I woke up. I feel all of her emotions and they are bothering me to no end." He said, "Maybe that's why he went away..." I said, "Could you please specify." He looked at me and he smiled. He said, "Well Mason Eckheart. My information was that he left the country and I was thinking that he found a new mutant. In the morning..." I said, "No in the morning the child might be dead. We have to find her tonight." He sighed and said, "Well then you go and wake the others." I nodded and I ran upstairs.  
  
Â   
  
*~*Shalimar's Room*~*  
  
Â   
  
I opened the door and I went inside. I went to the bed and I began to shake her. I said, "Shalimar we have to go and save someone." I watched as she yawned and she asked, "Who?" I said, "A child. Now get dressed and meet adam downstairs. Oh and get Jesse up." Then I turned and I left.  
  
Â   
  
*~*Emma's Room*~*  
  
Â   
  
I changed my clothes and I put on a gray hoodie. Then I left my room.  
  
Â   
  
*~*Brennan's room*~*  
  
Â   
  
I opened the door and I went to the side of his bed. I shook him and I said, "Brennan get up." I watched as he opened his eyes and I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and he asked, "What is it Emma?" I shook my self from my daydream and I stood and I said, "We have to save a child." I watched as he sat up and said, "I will be downstairs in a couple of minutes." I nodded and I left.  
  
Â   
  
*~*Downstairs*~*  
  
Â   
  
I saw Adam and he asked, "Emma do you think that if I gave you a map that you could locate this child?" I nodded and he handed a map of the United States. I said, "This child isn't in the US or Europe. She's not in Canada, South America, or Africa. I feel like she's off the coast of Asia. Near the coast of China." He asked, "Is this child in Japan?" I nodded. We heard, "Hey Adam what's goin on? I was supposedto sleep for more than three hours." I turned and I saw that it was Brennan. He was wearing a black shirt that showed off his well muscled chest, and he was wearing black leather pants. I was stunned at how sexy he looked. I looked at the ground in shame of what I was thinking. I said, "Adam I can't wait any longer. This child is in pain. I think that she's trying to withdraw herself from this world." I took of at a sprint and I left.  
  
Â   
  
*~*Brennan's POV*~*  
  
Â   
  
"Adam has Emma totally lost it," I asked. I looked at Adam and I saw worry in his eyes. We hear, "Hey Adam, Brennan. Where's Em?" I saw shalimar. 'God she's so sexy. I wish she was mine, but she's Jesse's,' I thought. I said, "Emma just left." Jesse asked, "Where?" "She has probably left to go and find the cild she saw in her dream. All that I know is that she's headed to Japan," Adam said. I hear jet engines and I said, "Adam we have time to catch her." I turned and ran to the hangar.  
  
Â   
  
*~*Hangar*~*  
  
Â   
  
I stood in the open hangar and I watched as the Double Helix left. "God damnit Emma. You never think. What about us? Adam get her and tell her that she must come back now," I said. He said, "I can't Brennan she has turned off the link. Why don't you three go out she won't be back for a while." I nodded and I left.  
  
Â   
  
A.N.: Ok that is ch 1. Now stay tuned for the rest of the story. What will Emma find?? 


	3. My Own

*~*Emma's POV*~*  
  
'I know that you are out there child,' I thought. I felt in my heart that as was nearby. I looked at the location and I saw that I was over Tokyo. I stopped the Double Helix and I let it hover. I got out, and I saw a deep fog. I let my heart be my guide. I got to an alley. I saw a child. I was the child from my dream. I got closer and I noticed that it was a girl. She looked to have been raped and beaten. She was unconscious. I knelt down next to her and I took her pulse. I found that it was weak and that she was close to death. I opened my com-link and I heard, "Emma, Emma. Where are you?" I said, "I have found the child. She is a girl. She has been raped and beaten. She looks to be about ten." I heard, "Em, come home right now." I said, "Shalimar I have to take care of this child. She is a new mutant. I can feel it. She's going to die if I don't get her help. I am going to send the Helix back, but I will not be in it." I heard, "All right Emma I will return in it. Just stay put." I said, "Okay Adam. The helix is on its way." I heard the helix fly off. I sat closer the child and I looked closer at her. I thought, 'Who did this to you?' I heard, "Emma where are…oh there you are. Is this the girl?" I looked up and I saw that it was Adam. I nodded and he said, "Concentrate on the link that you two have and find the little girl." I closed my eyes and I did as I was told.  
  
*~*Angelique's POV*~*  
  
I sat on the log in a forest. I heard, "Hello little one." I turned and I saw a tall lady with brown hair. I said, "Hello. How did you get here?" She smiled at me and said, "Well sweetie my name is Emma. I am here to help you. I won't hurt you!" I watched as she sat down next to me. I asked, "Why do I feel your emotions Emma?" She smiled and said, "Well I am an empath. I can feel your emotions and you can feel mine because you are an empath. Sweetie this world is your mind. You are stuck here till you decide to come home. But now I need to go back to the real world. I promise that you will be all right and no one will hurt you ever again." I said, "Come back soon Emma." I watched as she smiled and vanished.  
  
*~*Alley: Emma's POV*~*  
  
"Adam she's also an empath. I also think that she is an elemental. I have heard of them. They use their emotions to control the elements," I said. I looked at Adam and he said, "She's stable." I picked her up and we went into the Helix.  
  
*~*Angelique's mind Angel's POV*~*  
  
I saw Emma coming. I got up and I ran to her open arms. She put her arms around me and said, "How are you?" I said, "Well I am better now that you are here. I was feeling so lonely." Emma took out a brush and said, "Angel I am going to brush your hair." I nodded and I felt the brush caress my scalp. She asked, "Angel why were you put here?" I said, "Well I was at school when I got called down to the headmaster's office. There was a man claiming that he was my uncle. Well I didn't know. I thought that all of my relatives were killed when I was a little girl. My headmaster said that he wanted to take me out. So I said all right. We left and he lunged at me and knocked me out in his limo." I felt Emma wrap her arms around me and said, "I will never let that happen to you ever again. I promise that I will always protect you from anyone that tries to take you away from me. You are my girl and no one elses." I looked at Emma and said, "I want to go back with you when you leave." I saw the happiness in her eyes and she said, "Angel I want you to come back with me now. Take my hand and we will leave." I took her hand and we vanished.  
  
*~*Helix Emma's POV*~*  
  
I opened my eyes and I saw Adam. I scowled and said, "Now know that Angelique is mine. She's only comfortable with me. Leave her alone. Anywhere I go she goes. If anyone is with her, when I am not around, will feel my anger. Until I think that she is all right she will be under my care. Now if you'd like you can stay here when she wakes up." I heard, "Emma?" I looked down and I saw the green eyes of my Angel. I said, "How are you doing?" She said, "My head hurts, my legs hurt, and my chest hurts." I heard, "I will give you some pain medication." I saw the confusion in Angel's eyes and I said, "Well that is Adam. He is the man that has been caring for you while I was with you." She smiled and nodded. She said, "It is a pleasure to meet you." I noticed that we were entering the hangar and preparing to land. I said, "Angel we are here. Now I am going to carry you. We will probably be questioned my two guys and one girl. Don't be afraid of them they can't hurt you. In fact ignore them." She smiled and nodded. I listened as the engines stopped and I picked up angel. We left the Helix.  
  
*~*Hangar Brennan's POV*~*  
  
I saw Emma and a tiny child. I said, "Well Emma what do you have to say for yourself?" I saw and felt her anger. She said, "Can it Brennan! This is the child that I saved. Her name is Angelique Tsuki. Now if you'll excuse us." I watched as she left. I looked at her and I saw how she carried herself. I heard, "Adam what's going on with Emma?" I turned around and I saw a ruffledAdam. He said, "Well I am not sure what's happening but I think that she is protective of Angelique because they have bonded to each other. Plus they are both empaths. Emma found Angel battered and raped." I looked at Adam and I asked, "Who raped her?" He said, "Well the DNA tests that I took were matched with Eckheart." Jesse asked, "Why didn't he take her to the GSA?" Adam said, "Well I don't think that he went there for a new mutant but for 'pleasure'." I said, "Adam when they went by I felt heat radiating from the little one. Why?" He said, "Well Brennan Angel is an empathic elemental. She uses her emotions to control the elements." I nodded and walked inside.  
  
*~*Emma's Room: Emma's POV*~*  
  
I lied Angel in my bed and said, "Welcome to your new home." She looked up at me and smiled. I watched as she fell asleep. I lied down next to her and I fell asleep.  
  
That's It for now!!! 


	4. Sorry so longNew Life

After a long hiatus I am back...Brennan will get with Emma and Angel will be the glue  
  
*~*Safe House: Emma's Pov: two years later*~*  
  
I was sitting in my small apartment and I could hear Angel come in. I said, "Hello sweetie. How are you?" She smiled at me brilliantly and she said, "Great Emmie. I had fun at school. I met a girl who is sort of like me she can conjure fire in her hand. She is very nice." I asked, "What is her name sweetie?" She said, "Tiger Cancerllie" I nodded and I asked, "Do you have homework?" She nodded and she went and did it. While I sent a letter to Adam;  
  
Adam-  
It is Emma. It has been a while since we talked last. I am sorry for leaving but the other just didn't accept that I was Angel's sister now! We are both fine. But Angel found another 'fire-child' I swear that she is getting good with finding the other mutants. Well I would like to meet with you soon. You know where to find me. I don't work after 2:30 pm. So come whenever. DO NOT BRING THE OTHERS!   
Yours Truly,  
Emma  
  
I sent the letter with the postman. I remembered the horrid day that I left...  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Emma was sitting with little Angel and she heard, "Emma we have to talk." She turned to see Jesse and Shalimar. She looked at Angel and said, "Why don't you go up to my room and play with your toys." She nodded and she went upstairs. Emma looked at Jesse and Shalimar and said, "What do you want to talk about?" Shalimar said, "Well Emma you do realize that you are jeprodizing the team with that child. You never practice, or go on missions." Emma said coldly and calmly, "Yes well what about your child on the way. I know that you are pregnant with Jesse's child. Oh poor child are you just going to disown her because she will put a damper in your training schedule? I am her sister by bond and I will not cast her into the world alone. She means the world to me! If you want to discuss this more then call Brennan and we will discuss this more." Jesse called Brennan and Emma asked, "Here's the big question: Do you think that I am puting the team in danger with Angel here?" Jesse, Brennan and Shalimar said, "Yes." Emma looked at them sadly and said, "You just don't understand do you. You never will." Then she walked away and she went to her room and packed all of her things and she took Angel and hurried to the people that would put her and Angel in a safe house. They changed their names to Maria (Emma) and Violet (Angel) Henderson. Emma told the head person to only let Adam know where she was and who she was.   
  
*~*End Flashback: Sanctuary: Brennan's Pov*~*  
  
I sat in the meditation room and I thought about my Empath. 'My Empath?' I felt so sad that she had left. I tried and ask Adam where she was, but he wouldn't tell me. He did tell me and the others that she had been in the same position as the girl and that he was dissapointed in us for letting the girl get to us. I honestly didn't understand, but now I do. I only voted that way because I was in love with her and I wanted her safe. I didn't want her to get caught by the GSA. I could feel the tears in my eyes and I said, "I am sorry Emma."  
  
It has been two days since the last part!  
  
*~*Safe House: Emma's Pov*~*  
  
I sat in the kitchen and I heard a knock at my door. I got up, knowing full well that it was Adam, and opened the door. I saw the kind face of Adam and I said, "You my friend just took your time didn't you." He laughed and he came inside. I lead him to my study and I sat down and I said, "Well little Angel has found a thermal. She seems to be very connected with this one. In fact she told me that her parents were killed. She also told me that she would be bringing her here. I would like you to meet her. So...um....How are the others?" Adam sat back and sighed annoyed, "Well Brennan is distancing himself. I think that he feels sorry for letting you leave. Shalimar had twins and she and Jesse are getting married. So basically it would be me and Brennan. Please would you come home?" I sighed and I said, "Well I will have to discuss it with Angel. She should be here..." We heard the door open and slam shut and we could hear two giggling girls. I said, "Violet we are in the study." I saw my baby and the Girl, Tiger Cancerillie. I said, "Hello Vi. Hello and you must be Tiger? I am Vi's sister Maria." I shook Tiger's hand and I smiled. I heard, "Uncle Adam!!!" I turned and I saw that Angel was in Adam's arms. Then we all sat down and just talked.  
  
*~*2hours Later*~*  
  
I watched as Adam left with Tiger. I heard, "Sissy why did Uncle Adam take Tiger?" I said, "He took her to train her powers so that she wouldn't hurt others with them." I turned to see a puzzled look on Angel's face and I said, "He didn't take you because you would have been better off with me because I am an Empath. Just like you." She nodded and I asked, "Sweetie, Uncle Adam asked me if we could go back to the Sanctuary and become part of the team again. What do you think?" Angel looked at me and she said, "Well Emmie, I think that it would be good to go back and try to make amends with the others. Besides I miss Bren." I nodded and I said, "Then we shall send your uncle a letter." I got out a paper and I began to write:  
  
Dear Adam,  
It is Emma and Angel!! We have talked it over and we have decided to come home. Hear...or read....that we are coming home to you and Bren! I miss the Sanctuary. I hope that Tiger is still there... Anyway we shall be there in a while. I have to take 'Violet' out of her school. Then should I just leave my things in the safe house? I don't know. I request of you to write soon. Yeah! Right soon! I wanna come home!  
  
Sincerely,  
Emma and Angel  
  
I placed it in an envelope and I sent it. I looked at Angel and she just grinned.  
  
*~*Adam's Pov*~*  
  
I sat in my lab and I saw a new letter. I opened it and I read it. I sat stunnd with joy. 'My daughter and neice are coming home to me,' I thought. I wrote:  
  
Dearest Emma and Angel,  
Oh my lovely girls! I really can't tell you how much that this makes me happy! Just leave most of your stuff there. You can keep the Safe House after all it is yours. I will be there to pick you up with the helix.   
  
Love,  
Adam  
  
Then I sent it to Emma. I sat happily working in my lab. Awaiting the response. 


End file.
